Shampoo
by Anime High Priestesses
Summary: Ryou's hair smells like roses to his yami, an intoxicating scent. But what will Bakura do when his hikari changes his shampoo?
1. Chapter One

Shampoo

By the Anime High Priestesses

Author's Note: Yeah, that's right...We're posting again! Yeah, I know, it's not the second chapter of Mistakes, but we're working on it. Oh, by the way, this is Miyu. Okay, on the topic of this fic...it's a little limey. Okay, no, it's not, but...Ah screw it, just read it.

Be warned however...it's my very very very first attempt at shounen-ai fluff. I probably picked the wrong couple, but the Bakurae are my favourite couple. Leave it to me to mangle their relationship... :Sighs: On with the ficcu.

vvvvvvvv

His hair is soft. I can tell, I see it gently reflecting the lamplight as he brushes it. I do not know why, but he keeps it long. But...I do not mind. When he sleeps, it allows me to trail my fingers through his hair. Then I pull my hand to my face and breathe in...

His hair smells like roses. The scent lingers on my fingers, and I can never get enough. Every night it is the same: I run my hands through his hair, smell roses on my fingertips, and I cannot help but bury my nose in his silky locks.

I do not think he notices, my pretty innocent hikari, that when he wakes he has my face in his hair, but he has noticed more and more that people comment on it. His hair, I mean.

"Oh Ryou, where do you get your shampoo? Your hair is so soft!" And they touch him. They touch my hikari. They touch MY precious Light. This cannot go on. I know I will regret ever allowing him to leave the house and buy that silly white bottle he saw on that Ra-damned picture-box. That Ra-damned moving shining picture-box, showing people with hair hardly as soft as my precious pretty Light's, saying they can make his hair even silkier and softer and shinier. That is not possible, I say to him as he rummages for his wallet. It is not possible, for your hair to be any silkier.

He ignores me while I insist that the finest silkworms in the Orient could not spin anything finer than his hair. Of course, he probably ignores me because I do not say this aloud.

He ignores me while I insist that there wasn't an animal alive with a pelt softer than his hair. Of course, this is also ignored because I dare not let him know this.

He ignores me while I insist that not even the solid silver sarcophagus of Psusennes the first could ever be shinier than his hair, even if it had been polished every day for the thousands of years it had existed. Of course, I also do not speak this for him to hear.

"I'm going out, Yami," he says. As if I don't know. As if I don't know! Stupid idiotic pretty hikari with his softsoftwhitesoft hair.

"Fine. I don't care. Just make sure you bring back more of that...whatever that stringy stuff is." I bite out the words like harsh iron and steel and they flake away like rust. Already I want to take them back. Already I want to forbid him to leave me, to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him fiercely and nevernevernever let him go away. Nevernevernever let him muss his hair with smelly potions.

His beautiful eyes roll exasperatedly. "Ramen, Yami?"

I snarl, trying desperately to keep up my façade, "Whatever. Just get me more. The kind that tastes like fake cow." Screaming at myself in my head, I leave him to his own devices.

A half an hour later, he returns, humming to himself and smiling slightly, as if the two bottles of whatever-that-was in the white flimsy bag make him happy. "I'm going to take a shower, Yami, okay? I bought you your favourite, beef ramen. It's uhm...it's on the counter, okay?" He shuffles his feet as I stalk past.

I place the kettle on the stove, turn it on, and wait for it to whistle annoyingly. I want my fake-cow soup...but mostly I want my hikari. I stare at the steam rising from the mouth of the teapot, then turn to stare at the identical steam flowing from between the floor and the door to the bathroom. My precious beautiful stupid hikari, all steamy and soft with that new stuff violating his pretty hair...

Hmph. That stuff is not the rose-smelly stuff that my hikari always uses. It is not what I love. It is new and not-Ryou. Not-not-not!

Look at me. I'm sounding like Marik in all his drunk-on-Malik insanity.

Drunk. Drunkdrunkdrunk... Drunk-drunk-drunk-on-Ryou yes...

I watch the steam under the door some more, hardly pulling my eyes away to turn off the stove. I can only watch the steam and think of my intoxicating hikari beyond the door, and wonder why he wants to stop using the roses in his hair.

Finally, the steam stops. I catch my breath, and the door opens and there he is... in a whitewhitewhite towel with his whitewhitewhite skin glowing and his whitewhitewhite hair falling over his shoulders, and his shimmerybeautifulchocolate eyes.

Those eyes...they lock with mine. For a second, one whole glorious second, I consider crossing the room and kissing him then and there and setting myself free...but the second is gone, and he blinks, and goes into his room to dress.

I pour the cooling water into my ramen and wait for it to soak.

vvvv

Later, I realise that his hair does not shine like it used to. At night, the scent of roses slowly fades until all I have left is a memory. It is not fair... His hair does not slide through my fingers like the priceless silk it once was...

Do not get me wrong. It is still sort of shiny, because it is naturally so. It is still mostly soft, because it is naturally so. But his scent...the smell that made him Ryou...it is gone. His hair smells sharp and cold and dull.

I can no longer take it.

Three weeks after he bought that horrible stuff, I realise that I can no longer stand the new...shampoo. I sneak out of his room, where I have been sitting beside him staring at him, and into his bathroom. My hand darts out, and carefully, so as not to knock over anything, I grab one bottle, then the other, of that horrible stuff.

Though I cannot see myself in the mirror, I know there is an evil smirk on my face.

Knowing full well that he would find the stuff if I simply threw it away, I walk down to the dumpster at the end of his street, open the bottles, and pour the stuff in, watching in triumph as the pale syrupy liquid flows and then sputters into the garbage.

Then the bottles clatter to the sidewalk. I do not bother to show them any respect by putting them even with Ryou's trash.

Luckily for me, the corner store he goes to is still open. Of course, it DOES say "Open 24/7" but still, you never know what these crazy mortals might try to pull. The cashier is asleep at the counter, which makes stealing oh so much easier. I figure, why not pick up a few gifts for my precious hikari while I'm at it?

Ten minutes later, I waltz out with a shopping basket filled with two years' worth of my hikari's rose shampoo, five of his favourite candy bars, eight cans of his favourite soda, and a month's worth of Pixi Stix. Well, I might as well make the opportunity useful!

After carefully sneaking back in the front window (I'll have to have a talk with that stupid hikari of mine, leaving windows open like that! Someone could come in while I'm away and violate what's MINE) I place everything where it should be. Hmph. I am hoping that he will be surprised. I want to see his eyes widen in shock when he sees that I put the soda in the cold white box, and the Pixi Stix and chocolate in the cupboard.

My predictably predictable silly hikari...every morning is the same. He rolls out of bed, showers, comes downstairs, drinks his tea, eats his muffins, and goes to school, all at the exact same times. I could set my clock by him, if I knew how to set a clock.

Now...for the last thing.

I tiptoe upstairs, silently, and place the bag of shampoo on the floor by the shower. There are at least fifty bottles in there. Maybe he'll get the hint.

Then I return to my place beside him, stroking his hair and watching how the moonlight steaming through his curtainless window highlights his face. As the moon sinks, I know that I have to go back to my soul room, but this time I do not want to. I want to be the first thing he sees this morning...

And that I am. His eyes are opening slowly, blearily. I can tell he is confused. Of course he is, I still have not moved my hand from its cage, entangled in his hair. "Y-yami?" he asks.

"Shh..." I start to fade, pulling myself into my soul room at last. "Shh...just...go take a shower, Hikari."

Ah. My soul room. I look through my hikari's eyes, unnoticed. He is walking into the bathroom...opening the door...

"What in the?"

I stand before him, transparent and ghost-like, and I grasp his shoulders. /Stupid pretty hikari, I say silently//Never use that other shampoo again. This is all you will use./

/I didn't-I thought-/

/You may think what you wish...but this is what you will use. Do you understand/

/Yes.../ He sounds hesitant, unsure.

/Good./

I break the link and walk downstairs to make his muffin, but not without sensing my hikari's / of confusion.

As I thought, it took him a half an hour to come back downstairs-and Ra-damnit, he's fully dressed, there went MY plans. I'm sure he expected to have to make his muffins himself, but there they are, sitting on the table, steaming cheerfully.

They irk me, those diabolical blueberry muffins. Trying to seduce my hikari. Stupid muffins.

I see him shake his silver head and GOOD...he used the rose shampoo. Good. Excellent.

After this, I go back into my soul room. All this shampoo stuff has addled my mind...giving me thoughts I never had before. Strange, these thoughts. I spend all day in front of the moving-picture-box, thinking these thoughts and trying not to think them.

The door opens. I know it is him. I have spent all day playing with the moving-picture box. It is not one for deep conversation.

"Oh, Yami, it was so strange today!" My stupid talkative beautiful hikari sets his bookbag down on the table and makes his way into the living room, sitting down next to me. I suppose he wants to talk talk. Ah well. better than the moving-picture box. And besides...I want to hear his voice.

"Yeah? What was so strange today, huh? Did Pharaoh's little whore come to school with his collar still on? Or, wait, speaking of kinky sex, did the janitor find Psycho and Psychoer pretending to be bunnies in the closet again?" My voice is harsh again...I can not soften my tones unless I am fooling other fools with my hikari's voice.

Hikari-precious looks at me funny. Probably the 'bunnies' comment. His innocence appalls me. "Uhm...no...people seemed to like my hair again. I guess it was the shampoo."

Shampoo... That same damn word again. I nearly broke the moving-picture box three times today when I saw the commercial over and over. Stupid commercials.

I cackle in victory. "See, I told you it was better! I don't know WHY you used that other stuff."

There is a silence. I really do not like it...

"...Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"This...this morning... You called me 'hikari'."

I scoff. "So? You are my hikari."

He is blushing, looking like he did the time he got sunburnt at the beach...and I'm getting this hot feeling inside me as well. "Yeah...but you just...never actually said that I was..."

Another silence.

"Yeah, well, get used to it, you stupid hikari." No! No, Ra damn it. I am doing it again. I'm going to drive him away again. I can't take this. I stand up, to leave, to go to his room and inhale his pillow some more.

He catches my wrist. I suppress a sharp gasp, and cough instead. He is touching me. He is touching me. He is touching me. He is touching me...of his own will. "What do you want now?" I ask, with the tone of This-had-better-be-extra-good.

My precious beautiful hikari is not looking at me. He is looking at the ground. He is stammering. "Can...well...c-can you...uhm, f-feel my hair, you know, just-just so I can t-tell if it's re-really change-changed anything?" I know how hard it is for him to ask a favour from me, so I sit back down again.

"...Yeah, fine, if it means that much to you."

"Th-thank you...Bakura."

My hands, halfway to his hair, stop. He called me by name. How strange. I wonder why...Oh well. I can finally touch his hair without worrying if he will wake up, nothing matters now. I bury my fingers in the silky strands, and the aroma of a rose garden rises to meet me. I cannot help it, I am stroking his hair now, bringing it closer to my face, inhaling it

"Ba-Bakura..."

I stop, unwillingly. "Sorry," I mutter. Why? Why do I apologise? I never apologise...but this time, I am genuinely sorry. Sorry that he wants me to

"Don't stop."

I gape. This is ridiculous. I never gape. Except, here I am, gaping like a soon-to-be-sushi salmon. Not removing my hands from his hair, I look into his beautiful brown eyes.

Oh, Ra, you must hate me. You know I can never uphold temptation too long, and you tempt me with this, with roses, with chocolate and silver and pale pale skin...you tempt me with Ryou.

I blame it on the shampoo. It's that damn rose shampoo. It's got drugs in it. It's obviously laced with ecstasy. It's making me too high to think clearly. We're going to pass out, wake up three hours later, and not remember a thing. Exactly. Absolutely. Abso-fucking-lutely. Positi-oh, to the seven hells with it all!

I dive in, locking his lips on mine. It's amazing, I swear the gods are screaming at me for tainting such innocence with my lips, my tongue, and my hands are everywhere

But so are his.

It's a battle of tongues, of mouths, and I am winning. I realise it is because of experience, of which he has none, and that just makes victory all the sweeter.

I cannot recall exactly everything that happened after. I told you it was because of the drug-laced shampoo. All I remember is silver and chocolate and palepale skin glowing and roses and breath.

I blame it on the shampoo.

vvvvvvvv

:Wails: It was my first smut scene, so sue me! And, I know it kind of trails off topic... :Sighs: I'm still working on this whole romance deal, so help is greatly appreciated. Please don't flame, but if you have a problem with something, try to also tell me what I can do to change it and make it better.

:Waves: Arigato! Sore ja baibai!

High Priestess Miyu


	2. Chapter Two

Shampoo

Chapter TWO!

By the Anime High Priestesses

Again, mostly by Miyu!

Author's Note: OH MY RA HELLOOOOO! Yeah, it's me, and I'm UPDATING THIS...WTF...

:Mock-glare: This was SUPPOSED to be a ONE-SHOT...and here's another chapter. I can't believe you all.

...THANK YOU!

Okay, pairing's the same, but THIS...is Ryou POV!

I also moved the review replies to this chapter from _Conditioner_.

**OBSESSED Uber Rei:** He _is_ a rather obsessive little Yami, isn't he? I'm glad you thought it was funny, and thank you for reviewing!

**ttSerenity:** Thanks for your review! As for your request for me to keep writing, here you go!

**Higuchimon:** :Blushes and sweatdrops a little: I see a lot of the Bakura-beats-Ryou fics a lot, and they get on my nerves unless written well. I'm working on getting the character's personalities right, but I still need a lot of work. That's what practice is for! And, Bakura's shampoo would be...well, anything he deemed worth stealing, probably. Thank you for reviewing!

**Sami Ryou's Hikari:** :Beams: Thank you! Your review really boosted my ego, I appreciate it! Hopefully you'll enjoy this fic too!

**roxie archer:** Well, I have read smut, I think I just used the wrong word. I think I meant...ah, I dunno what I meant, but I'm very flattered! Thank you!

**Evlpinkbuny:** :Giggles and waves: Ah, Gaby-san, you're amusing. I wouldn't "let" you read them, I'd encourage you!

**crsg:** :Blushes: Thank you so much! I tried to keep them both in character, but I wasn't sure I did a very good job.

**SpookyChild:** :Gapes:Spazzes:Passes out: You have no idea how much that means to me. I love your fics so much! I'm very bad at reviewing, though, so I never did, but I really really like the 'Bakura the Master' series! It was "Master Baskseat Driver From The Stars And Beyond!" that pulled me in. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!

**Demon fritillary:** :Grins wildly: Long review! Thanks so much for it! It deserves a long response. I'm very glad I made you laugh, that was part of the point as well, even though it's not in the Humour section. I did try to give it a bit of a storyline, so glad you could see a bit of it! As for Ryou's shampoo brand, it's sort of made up. I used my shampoo for the basic stuff...I use Dove. ;;; It smells a little like roses to me, but that's because I'm rather insane...I also, in my insanity, add a few drops of rose oil to it. Not sure if that's a bad thing yet. Doesn't seem to be, but we'll see. Maybe that's what Ryou does? Oh, and the song you wrote at the end of your review, "Petals In Your Hair", is that a real song? It fit the fanfiction, and I'd like to hear it if it's out there.

**kristen89:** Yes, Bakura was indeed irked by the television. He always ignores Ryou when he tries to explain that the people inside can't hear him, and curses at it anyway. Thank you for reviewing!

**Huntershivers:** I love this couple as well, but I honestly can't pinpoint one reason why. And yes, the lovely Ku-kun does often have a temper and a dirty set of words he's picked up, hasn't he:Laughs: Thank you for your review!

Kura-chan (the Kura-chan that I write with): Huh? Huh! I'm a hot bastard? Waaait... :looks down at herself: I'm a girl!

Bakura-kun: ;; She meant me.

Ryou-kun:Huggling Bakura-kun with all his might: MINE!

Miyu-chan: oO; Possessive, anyone?

**redconvoy: **:Bows: I thank you! I know I said it before, but I do try to keep them all in character, however little it may seem.

**yaoiloverever:** Eeeee! My first review! Thanks so much! I'm very glad you liked it!

**ALSO: We have fanart! Drawn by KyuuketsukiNeko, the link is here: _http/ www. deviantart. com/ view/ 22066684/_ without the spaces, of course, since FFN is evil and doesn't allow linkage. Go and see, it's awesome! ;**

vvvvvvvvv

I think there's something wrong with my yami. He's been acting kind of funny lately.

You know, he worries me sometimes. He doesn't know that, because I hide that with my strongest mental walls, but I really do worry about him sometimes. Like at night, when he doesn't come home. Nights like those, I huddle in my bed staring out the window, just waiting for him. But I can't ever let him know that, so as soon as I sense him nearby, I dive under my covers and pretend I'm asleep.

He acts especially strange when I'm asleep. At least, when I'm pretending to be asleep, but I've gotten so good at that that no one knows I'm faking, so he probably acts funny when I'm really sleeping, too.

See, for a while now, he's liked petting me. I mean, it doesn't feel _bad_, actually it feels kind of nice, but he's so cold when I'm awake. Am I less of a burden when I'm asleep? But...does that mean I _am_ a burden when I'm awake? Do I make him that angry? I just don't understand.

It's impossible to get him to talk to me, not like Yami and Yuugi, or even Malik and Marik. Even _those_ two have a good relationship. Marik is more or less legally and criminally insane, and according to Malik, they get along great. Yuugi and Yami, well...everyone knows how close they are.

How can the crazy couple be so perfect, and my own yami can't even look at me without hissing? Marik was created from Malik's own _hatred_, how can they love each other like they do?

I'm so confused. I think I'm...jealous.

That's why I've been pretending to be asleep more and more often. If he likes me better asleep, then asleep I will be, even if I have to sleep forever.

vvvv

There's been this continual bout of hissing in the corner of my mind, the part of me that Bakura had claimed as his own, every time someone touches me. Even in passing, when someone brushes against me on the train or in the halls at school, my yami growls and tries to lash out, probably to send the person into the Shadow Realm, but he stops himself always. Except, when people touch my hair, he doesn't bother restraining himself. I have to do that for him, so he doesn't hurt some innocent civilian who just liked my hair.

"Oh, Ryou, your hair looks especially soft today! You have to tell me what shampoo you use!" Anzu never gives up. I think she's trying to beautify herself for Yuugi, but that's hopeless. I don't even remember the name of the shampoo I use, though, and I tell her so every day. It's not like it's very good anyway.

She looks disappointed every day. "Oh, come on, maybe I can figure out what kind if I--" She starts touching my hair, and like it's a catalyst, that brings almost every other female in a mile radius to come pet me like some kind of animal.

I can always feel Bakura's white-hot anger surging through my veins, and it takes everything I have to keep cool. "Uhm, girls," I mutter, "class is going to start. Can I please go?" Not waiting for an answer I always turn and flee.

At home, Bakura either snarls at me or ignores me, but that's okay. He's not violent, like Yami thinks, he's just neglectful. With all of my homework done during lunch or during class, I sit down to watch TV. During a commercial in the middle of my favourite episode of _Chobits_, a dancing white sheep prances onto the screen, singing about how his wool is soft and silky and he's putting silkworms out of business and don't I want soft and silky hair too? And I remember how Bakura strokes my hair at night. Maybe if I have hair like that stupid sheep, he'll pet me when I'm awake, too.

Yes, I know that the dumb commercial is a ploy to get me to buy the stuff, but it's working, isn't it? I wait for the episode to be over, then search around for my wallet, and my yami follows me, glaring at me like some kind of predator.

There's my wallet. I put it in my pocket and get ready to go. "I'm going out, Yami," I inform him, hoping he won't give me the third degree. However, he seems distracted.

"Fine. I don't care. Just make sure you bring back more of that...whatever that stringy stuff is."

His words are cold and hot and sharp, and I suppress a flinch. Instead, I roll my eyes, hoping that whatever is distracting him will keep him oblivious to my sarcasm. "Ramen, Yami?" He's been here for over a year, and he still refuses to learn. It's a rather endearing quality though.

"Whatever. Just get me more. The kind that tastes like fake cow."

He is walking away, and I am walking to the door. The weather's nice, so I'll walk. The drugstore's only fifteen minutes away.

I find what I'm looking for, purchase it and a few cups of ramen, and walk home. Because I missed the episode of _Cardcaptor Sakura_, I am humming the theme song with a smile on my lips. Bakura is sitting at the counter in the kitchen, as if he is waiting for me. Nervously, I set the ramen on the counter and tell him, "I'm going to take a shower, Yami, okay? I bought you your favourite, beef ramen. It's uhm...it's on the counter, okay?"

He just storms past me, and I slowly make my way into the shower, hearing the click of the stovetop fire turning on before I close the bathroom door.

In the shower, I pour a small amount of the new shampoo into my hand and start washing my hair. Funnily enough, it doesn't seem to be working quite as well as my old stuff did...but if it will make Bakura like me more when I am awake, it's worth it.

After spending a while carefully washing my hair, I turn off the water and step out, wrapping a towel around my waist. Unexpectedly, Bakura is watching the door and stares at me when I open it and walk into the hallway. He meets my eyes and we both freeze. He looks like he is contemplating something, but when he doesn't move, I break the contact and go into my room to change.

vvvv

It has been almost a month, and it doesn't seem to be working. It is, however, not attracting as many strangers. But it's also not attracting Bakura, and that is all I aim for.

He's been getting restless, seemingly. Agitated.

And tonight, he left.

Once again, as I always have done, I sit on my windowsill cushioned in three layers of soft blankets, and I wait for him to come home. I don't know if he's coming back, though...

After two hours, I grow too sleepy to keep my eyes open any longer. I crawl into bed and fall asleep, hoping to sense his presence when I wake up in the morning.

As I wake up, I feel more than the heat of the sun on me...it is transparent and thin, but Bakura's hand is tangled in my hair again. I try to make my eyes open quickly, to see him before he vanished, but I am still too asleep and my eyes open far too slowly. He doesn't disappear though, and I choke out, "Y-yami?"

He smiles and whispers to me. "Shh," he murmurs, starting to vanish. I panic inside, thinking he's leaving me again. "Shh...just...go take a shower, Hikari."

Hikari...he called me 'hikari'! He's never called me that before...I didn't think he liked the fact that we are bonded no matter what...

Wait, shower...take a shower? I always do in the mornings, but why would he tell me to? I thought he hates my shampoo... He vanishes completely, and I make my way into the bathroom. There on the floor is...

A pile of about fifty bottles of my old shampoo. "What in the--?"

My yami reappears before me (I'm starting to think he likes doing that) and puts his hands on my bare shoulders. Through our mind link, he tells me/Stupid pretty hikari, never use that other shampoo again. This is all you will use./

I nod dumbly. /I didn't-/ I stammer in my head/I thought-/

/You may think what you wish...but this is what you will use. Do you understand/ He seems to be pressing this thought into me forcefully, insisting that I obey him. I wouldn't dream of doing anything different.

/Yes.../

He smiles, barely, and thinks/Good./ Then he severs the link and walks out, leaving me to take my shower.

After I shower, dry off, and dress, I head downstairs to bake my breakfast muffins. Except, they're already there, still hot and steaming, and I know it was Bakura who made them because most are too big and the rest are too small and they're all lopsided. And he left the oven on, and open, and one of the oven mitts is inside of it.

I shake my head and smile, rather bewildered but amused nonetheless, and I sit down to eat my breakfast.

vvvv

Bakura is sitting in front of the television, glaring at it like it's the cause of war, the dissolving of the ozone layer and his lack of ramen. School was interesting for once, and I want to tell him about it. Uncharacteristically happy, I bounce up to him and smile. "Oh, Yami, it was so strange today!"

I dump my backpack in the kitchen and sit next to him on the couch. He growls, "Yeah? What was so strange today, huh? Did Pharaoh's little whore come to school with his collar still on? Or, wait, speaking of kinky sex, did the janitor find Psycho and Psychoer pretending to be spring bunnies in the closet again?"

There is a pause. I don't get it. Yuugi isn't a whore, and he wears that necklace all the time anyway, and what would Malik and Marik be doing in the janitor's closet? They hate cleaning. I ignore the comments and inform him that the population of Domino High have taken to groping my hair again.

My yami laughs insanely, sounding triumphant for reasons I can't understand. "See, I _told_ you it was better! I don't know WHY you used that other stuff."

I look away, silent, not wanting to tell him that I thought it would make him like me...I sense that he is uncomfortable with the silence and say, "...Yami?"

"Yeah?" He doesn't seem to be getting any less uncomfortable.

"This...this morning... You called me 'hikari'." This surprises me, that I asked this, because it wasn't even on my mind. It is a good question, however, and I do want to know...

With a scornful sound, he replies snidely, "So? You _are_ my hikari?"

I know that. I just never thought he knew. Or, if he knew, I never knew if he liked it. That's what I meant, I just can't figure out how to say it. Instead, I stammer, "Yeah...but you just...never actually _said_ that I was..."

There is another uncomfortable silence, but this time, he breaks it. "Yeah, well, get used to it, you stupid hikari."

I flinch, but he doesn't seem to notice. He has stood, he's going to leave me again, and I can't let that happen. Without thinking, I seize his wrist, halting him. Then I realize what I have done, and that he is going to hate me for touching him, but I still don't let go.

"What do you want now?"

I avoid his eyes, looking at everything but his face. Once again, I start stumbling over my words. "Can...well...c-can you...uhm, f-feel my hair, you know, just-just so I can t-tell if it's re-really change-changed anything?"

Something, I don't know what, makes him sit back down closer to me, and he agrees, rather grudgingly. I thank him, still stammering, much to my embarrassment.

"Th-thank you...Bakura."

He stops, and I don't understand why. Then I realise, I have called him by his name...my name. I'm finally myself acknowledging that he is bonded to me forever. He seems to shrug this off, however, and brushes my hair with his fingers. Just like at night, he starts off lightly, but he's getting a little rabid. He's leaning in and smelling my hair, and he's only got one hand in my hair now because the other is pressing heavily on the small of my back.

He's rubbing my back, but I don't think he knows it, and it's sending chills up and down my spine. "Ba-Bakura..."

No, no, I didn't mean I want you to stop...but stop he does, and he looks away, and says, "Sorry."

Why is he sorry? Why...he should be sorry that he stopped. I try to tell him, "Don't be sorry, just don't stop," but all that comes out it, "Don't stop."

He looks surprised, and I fear that he hates me, but I stare into his eyes determinedly. There is another long silence, and I watch his eyes dart from mine to my lips and back. I carefully tap into his mind, but all I catch is something about chocolate before his mouth is covering mine and the jaws of the gods are probably touching the ground all the way from the heavens at my boldness, because I part my lips and grant him access. We half-heartedly fight for dominance before I submit to his experience. Our hands are all over each other, his running over my chest with ease and mine fumbling at the hem of his shirt. I don't really understand why, but I want his shirt off. And his pants. More would be nice too.

All I can think, as I rest in his arms hours later, listening to him snore softly, is, Why didn't I change shampoo earlier?

vvvvvvvvv

AIEEEEE...That didn't turn out how I wanted it to. Damn. Oh well, here it is, please don't hurt me for it.

Review please?

Anime High Priestess Miyu


End file.
